Typically, in computing systems, the display is the most power hungry component accounting for upwards of 70% or more of system power. Thus, the display may have the largest adverse impact on battery life for computing devices utilizing a battery. Further, the display may unfortunately generate significant heat, increasing the operating temperature of the display and computing device, and which can adversely lower operating efficiency and detract from the user experience.
The competitive business of consumer electronics drives manufacturers in the continuous improvement of products to increase product quality and improve user experience. Indeed, as technologies advance with television/computer displays (e.g., liquid crystal displays or LCDs) and computing devices generally including all-in-one systems, mobile devices, and other platforms, a competitive need exists to reduce power consumption and increase heat dissipation.
Increased heat dissipation of the display and computing device can improve user experience and also lower operating temperature. A lower operating temperature may advance operating efficiency and extend life of the computing device and display. Moreover, for mobile systems, a reduction in power consumption may advantageously extend battery life and/or facilitate use of a smaller battery. Relevant electronic devices may include desktop personal computers (PCs), all-in-one (AIO) computers, portable AIO (pAIO) computers, tablet devices, smartphones, laptop computers, television monitors, and the like. Further, large displays should be accommodated where desired.
In an industry distributing and selling large volumes of electronic devices, substantial step-change improvements and even small incremental improvements in product quality and user experience can result in significant economic return. Indeed, such improvements related to lower power consumption, extended battery life, greater heat dissipation, lower heat generation, extended product life, less weight and thickness, and so on, can increased economic return, market share, and brand loyalty.